Chuck vs The Final Farewell
by Enceludus
Summary: Chuck makes the ultimate sacrifice to save Sarah. One-shot thingy. I don't own anything to do with Chuck, sadly.


**Hello everybody. Well, this is what you get when you're feeling down and bleak, and listening to sad music. Well, it's what I get anyway! I hope you enjoy it and if anyone has any feedback, I will love them forever (in a metaphorical and somewhat detached manner.) Thanks and enjoy.**

**PS can anyone tell me what a beta is? And how one goes about getting one? Thanks again x**

Running fast and faster and faster than that, like nothing else matters apart from the speed and power with which his feet are punching the pavement. Fast, faster, faster, faster, _fastest_. There we go: fastest. He can only keep going at his fastest for a few seconds, and then his feet forget that they are meant to be working overtime and they fall over each other. Then he has to work up again, fast, faster, faster, faster, fastest!

In fact, everything is a hyperbole. He is the hottest, sweatiest, and dirtiest he has ever been. And this is probably the bravest thing he has ever done too.

He is well aware that he is running along the middle of the road. People are staring at him, sat in their air conditioned cars shaking their heads, or laughing as he falls. _Get out the way! _He wants to scream. _Get out the way and we would be able to drive…_ but as it happens, no traffic will be getting along this road for many hours, courtesy of some random drunk driver. _Why now?_

He has fallen again. But he gets up, throws back his head and keeps on running, faster and faster and faster. He risks a glance at his watch. _Six minutes?_ He redoubles his efforts.

Somewhere behind him, Casey will be sat in the car, slowly weaving through the traffic, cursing and growling. If Chuck wasn't so exhausted, he would've been able to picture the colonel, hunched, cursing and growling. Cursing and growling.

_Man, that sun is hot._

He falls again, scraping bruised knees.

How long now? _Four minutes? Four?!_

Chuck finally reaches the building, his blood pounding in his ears, his chest constricting. He really isn't cut out for this physical stuff…

He punches the security guard in the nose and he drops silently to the floor. And without the help of the Intersect! That was just pure adrenalin! Pure Chuck-the-Super-Spy-Sans-Downloaded-Help. Where were Sarah and Casey when he needed to gloat?

He charges along the corridor, unaware of the racket his shoes are making, squeaking along the tiles and actually throws himself against the wide door before he realises there is a handle to turn…When he does so it swings open easily to reveal…

Sarah.

She is sat on a chair, tied to it and his eyes are drawn to his beautiful face. Her face is all he ever has time for, it seems. She is surrounded by two dozen Ring operatives, but their presence doesn't even register until Sarah jerks her head towards them, he eyes wide.

Chuck straightens up and clears his throat, trying to calm his heaving chest.

'Let her go. I'm here, so let her go.' The one in charge – Chuck can tell which one he is because he is wearing masses of extra body armour, wimp – steps forwards.

'But Chuck, you are-'

'On time, I think you'll find. Actually, it would seem I have two minutes to spare,' he replies smoothly, glancing at his watch and raising an eyebrow nonchantly. _That's right Chuck, keep it cool. _He feels a thrill at Mr Paddeds' reaction – he falters, then gathers himself.

'I'm surprised you came, Chuck. You are sacrificing a lot.' The panicked look on Sarah's face says the same thing. 'Agent Walker is just a pawn, but you…you're the real deal.' Chuck refrains from guffawing. If Casey were here, he would be sniggering too.

'Yes, I am. And I prefer to be called Charles, or Agent Carmichael. Now if we could just make the exchange…' Panic is really starting to set in now. Casey should be here, or he should've flashed or come up with some scheme to rescue Sarah, disable the operatives and escape…but he hadn't…

Sarah isn't helping matters either. She shakes her head back and forth, pulling at the bonds in increasing desperation. The look on her face terrifies him more than anything in the world. She is scared.

'As you wish, _Charles,_ though I still don't know why you're doing this,' Mr Padded shrugs. Chuck thinks he looks ridiculous in all the body armour and feels like informing him that he could kill him using the pen in his pocket, or using his Buy More badge, protection or not but he bites his tongue.

Nobody seems particularly enthusiastic about binding him, and eight of the men stay in front of Sarah, blocking his way to her. She has half a dozen guns trained on her and Chuck swallows, hard.

When the men do approach him, he doesn't move. He averts his eyes from Sarah, and stares at the floor. He is afraid that if he looks at her, he won't be able to hold himself together any longer. It is evident that Casey will not reach them on time.

'Well, it seems like you are a man of your word, Charles, I commend you.' Mr Padded is more confident now Chuck has been disabled and stands too close to him, breathing on his face.

'I could still kill you,' Chuck informs him coolly, 'by breaking your nose with enough force and at the correct trajectory to do irreversible damage to your brain.'

Mr Padded pales and takes a step backwards. As do most the people in the room.

'In fact, if I were feeling so inclined, you would all be dead. Now, if you want me to come quietly, you will let me have a word with Agent Walker.'

He isn't surprised when they let him kneel down in front of her and remove her gag. Nor is he surprised when as soon as she is able, Sarah starts protesting, cursing at him and everybody else. He sits there and lets her vent her anger, until she has no more. Chuck finds it almost unbearable to see the fight leave her – she breaks down and cries.

'You don't have to do this Chuck, you don't! You are so much more valuable than me. You've gone too far this time, when I'm free, you are dead. You hear me? Dead!' But there is no anger in her voice anymore.

'I'm sorry,' he manages to mumble. He raises a both hands to tuck her hair behind her ear. He doesn't care that the Ring operatives are seeing him for who is really is; a confused nerd, bumbling his way through everything. Agent Carmichael is nowhere in sight.

'Where's Casey?! Why did you come alone?!'

'There was a traffic jam… we weren't going to make it in time. So I left him. He tried to stop me…' Chuck wants to cry himself.

'Chuck…' He leans forwards and rests his forehead against hers. 'I love you.'

'There,' he almost smiles. 'That wasn't so hard now, was it?' He looks into her eyes. One last time. 'I love you too.'

And then they lead him out of the door, leaving Sarah totally alone again. Chuck does cry then, just a little. Soon though, Agent Carmichael returns to square his shoulders and take command of the emotions. Agent Carmichael doesn't get scared, or panic and he certainly doesn't cry.

Chuck is banished forever.


End file.
